


Let Her Not Dwell Alone

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mostly Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt,endless sorrow.





	Let Her Not Dwell Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _endless sorrow_.

The Ainur know that there isn't a limit to the strength of the sorrow that pours from Nienna. At least not one that they have yet discovered.

It isn't endless, her sorrow, but they have learned not to leave her to dwell alone in it when the sadness is at its strongest. The ladies of the Ainur made a pact not to leave her alone.

She has a slight smile ready when they come to her, her eyes reddened from watching the changing of the world beyond Valinor. Nienna breathes out as they take turns to kiss her brow gently, before letting her rest her head on Varda's shoulder.


End file.
